Seven Deadly Sins
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Vous avez ENVIE d'une bonne histoire, pourtant vous restez tranquille à PARESSER devant votre écran...même si vous êtes GOURMANDES.Les deux auteures de ce recueil se sont amusées, sans ORGUEIL à jouer avec les péchés capitaux, et puis si cela ne titille pas votre soif de LUXURE, c'est avec COLÈRE qu'elles se diront avoir échouer. Ne soyez pas AVARES de reviews,qu'elles sachent...
1. Paresse

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1280

**Chapitre** : 1/7 — **Paresse**

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Nous vous informons que ce texte sera suivi de six autres, un pour chaque péché capital.

* * *

_« Sans le péché, point de sexualité, et sans sexualité, point d'histoire. »_

_Sören Kierkegaard_

* * *

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de soie de la chambre de John, ce dernier se releva en position assise, observant avec plaisance le corps nu a moitie couvert de Sherlock. Le blond s'étira tel un chat en baillant, avant de retomber sur son oreiller pour scruter les moindres détails de son amant endormit.

Sherlock se retourna, se cala confortablement la tête sur l'oreiller, paressait lascivement et sentit une main un peu calleuse s'aventurer sur son bas-ventre dénudé. Il ne sourcilla pas et feignit le sommeil le plus complet. Notre détective aimait rester tranquillement au lit sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

Une des mains du soldat s'aventurait vers l'anatomie endormie du brun, tandis que l'autre l'attirait vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, lentement avec douceur mais avec un sous-entendu très explicite

Une partie de lui commença à émerger de sa torpeur et ce n'était pas la moindre. La caresse de John se faisait pressante mais audacieuse pour ce qu'il ne caressait que l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant sans jamais toucher l'objet de sa convoitise.

Les corps étaient encore groggys, et les mouvements lents. Mais bientôt la main de John s'éveilla et la fatigue s'évadait, son unique souhait à cet instant n'était plus de dormir et paresser tranquillement comme durant cette courte nuit. Mais c'était l'envie de ressentir les sensations intenses de la veille.

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction qui surprit John mais le médecin continua d'administrer le délicieux traitement le plus consciencieusement du monde.

Et finalement, impatient ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur autre choses que les petits gémissements de son partenaire. Il le toucha enfin.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que le fin limier gardait ses mains pour lui, il avait laissé ses doigts fins errer sur le torse de son amant et il traçait le contour de chaque muscle comme s'il avait voulu les cartographier. Mais il aimait trop paresser pour se donner la peine d'en dresser un plan. Et puis, il connaissait par cœur le corps de John.

Ce dernier était totalement éveiller maintenant contrairement au pacha de détective. Il intensifia les choses en le caressant plus rapidement. Sherlock suffoquait, c'était bien trop rapide pour lui. Car en matière de sexe au réveil, il avait plutôt tendance à aimer que les choses prennent leur temps, que les caresses soient longues, profondes, lascives.

Mais John n'était visiblement pas de cet avis ce matin-là. N'autorisant aucune pause à son amant, il roula au-dessus de lui, prouvant ainsi son envie naissante lorsque celle-ci caressait celle de Sherlock.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau mordillant ses lèvres comme pour lui demander de participer. Le détective maintenant complètement sorti de sa torpeur et baissa le slip de coton rouge de son ami et prit en main son sexe se gorgeant de désir.

John gémit fortement en souriant à son compagnon. Il en avait fallut du temps pour sortir le grand sociopathe de sa paresse. Sherlock resserra la prise de ses doigts et mit à sa bouche son médius avant de le passer avec soin sur toute la longueur d'un John frémissant.

Le blond frissonnait à chaque contact. Caressant son amant en guise de remerciement. Le limier devint plus brutal, plus animal mais restait assez modéré, il ne voulait pas faire venir John tout de suite. Ce n'était pas tant par cruauté que par paresse pure et simple.

Le corps du blond tremblait dans sa totalité, le désir grandissait de plus en plus. Il caressait ses cheveux appréciant les gestes, mais en voulait plus. Sherlock continuait de prendre son temps, faisant durer le supplice et cherchant à le faire bouillir d'impatience, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au bord du gouffre, qu'il ne puisse plus faire marche arrière. Mais systématiquement il arrêtait dès qu'il savait que John allait partir.

Le médecin laissait échapper des grognements d'insatisfaction à chaque pause, à s'en mordre les doigts, il détestait et aimait ça tout à la fois. Le détective savait qu'il ne pourrait plus différer le plaisir de son amant et qu'il allait très bientôt sombré dans un orgasme fulgurant.

Car d'expérience, il savait que les orgasmes dont on retardait l'arrivée et dont on repoussait sans cesse les limites étaient plus forts, presque foudroyants.

Le corps du soldat ne tint plus, et bientôt son corps entier reçu un choc électrique alors qu'il allait venir enfin, il haleta fortement, s'agrippant férocement aux draps.

Sherlock était heureux de voir que John commençait à se répandre sur ses doigts mais il restait encore sur sa faim, lui-même n'ayant pas encore répandu son plaisir sur ses draps et puis en plus d'avoir une paresse monumentale quant à vouloir passer ses mains sur son sexe, il préférait quand John faisait ça pour lui.

John avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, son corps parcourut de grands frissons, il ferma les yeux pour profiter du délice. Il hésita à passer ses mains sur son sexe et passa sa langue sur le sexe de John qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il hésita à passer ses mains sur son sexe et passa sa langue sur le sexe de John qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ce dernier cria d'un cri rauque résonnant dans la chambre. Sherlock le lécha avec l'application d'un chaton sur un pot de crème et la voracité d'un dragon gardant son trésor.

John soupira essayant de reprendre son souffle. Comme il aimait ça, il le supplia de continuer plus vite et plus fort. Le médecin s'était déjà répandu mais il aimait les lèvres humides de son amant sur son sexe que le désir avait brûlé pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les deux amants. Mais Sherlock restait sur sa faim. Ce fut au tour des mains de John d'accomplir leur devoir, caressant sensuellement Sherlock. Le dit Sherlock frémit, son désir toujours présent et presque douloureux.

John n'était pas rancunier mais il aimait le faire languir, ralentissant ses mouvements. C'était intenable, il aurait pu supplier John d'être féroce, violent, de jouer les Capitaines et de lui donner de ce ton impérieux qui aurait pu le faire venir dans son pantalon à Baskerville.

Il continua avec le même rythme lent en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Il lui fallait plus, vite, maintenant, rapidement. Tout son corps nu ne faisait que demander plus, beaucoup plus. Son souffle devenait erratique.

Mais le blond ne jouait pas sous la même enseigne, et préféra reste silencieux en le caressant toujours aussi langoureusement. Sherlock était à deux doigts, mais à vraiment deux doigts de s'énerver et de prendre lui-même la situation en main tant il n'en pouvait plus.

Le médecin soupira de contentement en décidant d'accélérer légèrement les choses. John se décidant enfin à accélérer le rythme soulagea vraiment Sherlock, il allait vraiment pouvoir alléger ce désir douloureux qui engorgeait son sexe et qui le faisait souffrir.

Le docteur continuait de plus belle attendant avec impatience le moment ou Sherlock jouirait enfin.

Sherlock se sentit envahit par une vague de chaleur, partant de ses pieds et le balayant avec la force d'un tsunami s'abattant sur les côtes. John déposa un baiser au creux de son épaule.

Des soubresauts le firent s'agripper aux draps et il s'arque-bouta et se répandit dans les mains calleuses de son amant.

Cet amant lui sourit et le remercia de l'activité matinale très agréable.

Et le détective l'invita à se rendormir.

Son compagnon retomba sur son oreiller en soupirant

« Ah quel paresseux tu fais, Sherlock ! »

« Et tu aimes ça, John, et tu aimes ça. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui « Je pourrais recommencer… je ferais attention à mes propos à ta place »


	2. Avarice

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 3309

**Chapitre** : 2/7 — **Avarice**

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Prévenons d'avance que Sherlock est (un brin) OOC. Merci pour vos abonnements et reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

* * *

_« Le sexe sans péché c'est comme un œuf sans sel. »_

_Carlos Fuentes_

* * *

La laine, c'est ce que John préférait comme matière. Douce, délicate, parfois désagréable, mais qui tenait tellement chaud lors de ses longues soirées d'hiver, quand le chauffage avait décidé de ne plus marcher. Et quand bien même John n'avait pas froid, il se sentait rassuré de porter ses pulls, même la nuit.

Sherlock fit une énième réflexion à John concernant l'état plus que déplorable de ses pulls. Lui demandant même pourquoi il gardait certaines de ces horreurs trouées : était-ce de l'avarice ou du sentimentalisme ?

En effet, pour le détective, il était impossible à concevoir que l'on puisse s'attacher à quelque chose d'aussi banale que de la laine. Que lui soit attaché à son écharpe de cachemire était parfaitement normal...mais de la laine brute…brr

Mais aujourd'hui encore, il faisait froid, trop froid pour le blond. Qui dès la sortie de son lit enfila aussitôt un vieux pull beige, jauni par le temps mais tant pis, il n'était pas là pour plaire. Il tira les manches pour cacher ses mains à l'intérieur élargissant les mailles de laine. Même troué, John n'arrivait jamais à jeter un pull : il était avare des pulls

Sherlock lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils avaient largement les moyens de lui acheter des tas de pulls neufs, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les motifs possibles mais il revenait toujours à ses vieux pulls mangés aux mites. Mais ne parlez pas des mites à Mrs Hudson.

Les mailles au bout des bras se défaisaient, et John jouait avec le reste de ficelle s'égrenant sur le canapé, écoutant d'une oreille les informations qui passait à la télévision. La météo ne s'annonçait pas des plus belles, et l'ancien soldat eut un frisson quand il entendit les températures négatives. Il regrettait le temps chaud de l'Afghanistan.

Encore une fois, Sherlock utilisait l'ordinateur de John et il ouvrit une page Internet sur le site d'un magasin de vêtements en ligne, se promettant de remettre à neuf la garde-robe assez limitée de son ami. Parce que bon, ce pull beige était loin d'être flatteur pour le corps qu'il dissimulait.

Un énième frisson enragea John, il ne supportait plus d'avoir froid. Il pesta quelque chose sur la facture de chauffage toujours pas réglée, et sur ces mots il enfila un deuxième pull, plus large, de couleur bleu marine, assez ancien qui sentait l'odeur de son grand père. Mais il aimait ce pull, comme les autres, le jeter serait lui fendre le cœur.

« John, que t'arrive-t-il pour frissonner comme ça? On dirait que tu as froid… » S'enquit le détective qui ne semblait pas être soumis aux mêmes aléas climatiques que lui.

« J'ai froid, il fait moins quarante dehors et voir moins soixante ici » répondit platement le blond, sa mâchoire claquant.

« N'exagère pas John, ce genre de température ne se trouve qu'à l'extrême nord de l'Ecosse et puis nous sommes en Angleterre et la météo n'a prévu que -5 °C pour demain. »

« Que -5°C ‽ C'est énorme, je vais sûrement mourir de froid par ce temps. »

« Tu risques surtout de mourir étouffé sous tes épaisseurs de lainage idiots ! » fit remarquer Sherlock avec une pointe de sarcasme avant d'ajouter : « Et si tu désires vraiment te réchauffer, je connais des activités qui pourraient te réchauffer... »

Le blond haussa les épaules : « Non je refuse de sauter de toits en toits aujourd'hui »

« Je pensais pourtant à une activité d'intérieur mais tu auras besoin de te séparer de cet accoutrement ridicule parce que ce n'est pas tellement la tenue requise pour ce genre de chose. »

« Alors Sherlock de un je ne suis pas d'accord pour devenir ton cobaye vivant, et de deux je refuse de retirer mes pulls. Ils sont très précieux à mes yeux. »

« Tout ça pour un amas de laine, John, c'est plus que ridicule. Et puis je ne veux pas faire de toi mon rat de laboratoire même si je pensais à une expérience qui nous profiterait à tous les deux. »

« Tu vas peut-être me trouver trop sentimental, mais je refuse tes expériences »

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi portes-tu des pulls John ? » s'interrogea Sherlock.

« Parce que ça me donne une identité, pourquoi tu joues les sociopathes Sherlock ? »

Le limier avait l'air d'avoir été piqué au vif : « Eh bien, parce que c'est ce que les gens attendent de moi, John... »

« Peut-être pas » John haussa les épaules ignorant son colocataire.

« Les gens n'attendent rien de moi, si ce n'est que je résolves leurs problèmes ennuyeux, ce qu'ils ne savent faire eux-mêmes. Et puis, même toi, tu n'attends rien de moi. »

Sherlock eut l'air un peu attristé sur la fin de sa phrase

John soupira en se tournant vers son interlocuteur « En tant qu'ami, j'attends de toi que tu sois sincère et honnête, voilà »

« Eh bien, si tu veux de la sincérité : tes pulls sont hideux, ils ne te mettent pas en valeur, tu vaux mieux que ça, tellement mieux que ça. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel : « Mes pulls sont donc synonyme de conflit ?»

« Si tu me laissais te les retirer, je dois admettre que ça résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

« Comment te dire, sans être trop cru, que si tu m'en veux, je te veux... »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux. Alors autant pour résoudre des énigmes tu es très précis, autant là je suis perdu. »

« Ne me force pas à utiliser des mots qui pourrait te choquer. » se dédouana Sherlock.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ton langage, Sherlock »

« Tu devrais pourtant avoir peur de moi, tout le monde a peur de moi, tout le monde m'évite. Tu me diras que j'évite tout le monde et qu'ils ont des raisons d'avoir peur. »

Le brun marqua une pause.

« Mais John, tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de toi, vraiment besoin de toi. »

« Oui, pour me voler mon ordinateur, me réveiller en pleine nuit, te nourrir, oui je sais que tu as besoin de moi »

« Je peux me nourrir sans toi, mais je préfère quand c'est toi qui t'en charge. Je ne te vole pas ton ordinateur et sans mon blogueur je serais perdu. Et ce n'est pas que pour le lait que j'ai besoin de toi. Mon cœur, s'il n'est pas prisonnier des glaces, a besoin de toi. »

John resta bouche bée, en faisant les yeux ronds « Euh... oui moi aussi »

« Je te disais bien que ça allait te choquer, je te connais bien John. »

« Ne te moque pas, je suis sensible »

« Je ne me moque pas, je constate juste que tu es mon supplément d'âme et mon cœur, Moriarty savait où il fallait viser. »

John rougit et se leva : « Je crois que je vais prendre l'air »

Sherlock ne retint pas John mais lui fit promettre qu'à son retour, ils auraient une petite discussion.

Le blond s'échappa, profitant de sa sortie au froid, oubliant les paroles de son ami

Le limier s'installa sur son fauteuil et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un peu déçu de ne pas réussir à dire ce qu'il fallait au moment opportun.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis son départ, et John pensait que c'était la durée de temps exact pour que Sherlock oublie et redevienne "normal". Il entra dans l'appartement discrètement, retirant ses chaussures.

Il s'installa dans la cuisine entre deux expériences pour boire tranquillement, serrant son pull chéri contre lui.

Sherlock entra assez timidement dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de John, il avait un air sérieux mais tout à la fois heureux, cet air si particulier qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il trouvait un indice de première importance dans la résolution d'une affaire.

L'autre releva le regard, il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écouté.

« John, aussi difficile que ça soit à avouer, je veux vraiment te dire que tu comptes pour moi, vraiment beaucoup que tu es mon seul ami et j'aimerai tellement que tu me fasse confiance pour quelque chose de plus difficile, mais que je n'arrive pas à te dire, parce que c'est juste trop compliqué et que j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais en penser, et que je ne veux pas tout gâcher. »

John haussa la tête et répondit calmement « J'ai l'impression de revivre ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Ma meilleure amie, Mary, décédée aujourd'hui, m'a un jour dis les choses presque de la même manière. Elle m'aimait et ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié »

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je m'autorise à ressentir des choses, à vivre, à penser à quelqu'un lorsque que je me relaxe totalement sous la douche, à rêver. Mais si tu ne veux pas rêver avec moi, c'est un cauchemar qui m'attend. »

« Quel âme de poète Sherlock » Se moqua l'ancien soldat en posant sa tête sous son menton.

« Non, sérieusement John. Quand je t'ai abandonné, je savais que je faisais la pire des erreurs, je nous faisais du mal. Et puis tu sais, ton pull beige...il n'est pas si hideux qu'il en a l'air. »

« Je le porte bien en fait » ajouta John en souriant

« J'ai demandé à Mycroft de m'obtenir quelque chose de toi, parce que mes nuits sombres dans les mines du Dartmoor étaient froides et que je savais que la seule chose qui allait pouvoir me réchauffer, c'était toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que c'était trop dangereux, trop risqué. »

Sherlock avait l'air de revivre son cauchemar.

John pencha la tête sur le côté « Et que m'as-tu donc pris ? »

« Ton pull, tu sais, celui que tu mettais le matin quand on déjeunait, ou plutôt quand je te regardais manger. »

Le brun eut l'air un peu embarrassé de faire un tel aveu.

« Oui. Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? »

« Il me réchauffait le cœur quand il avait froid. Et puis, c'était un peu de toi que j'avais avec moi... »

Le limier rougit imperceptiblement mais John n'eut pas le cœur à rire.

« Mon pull...Mon pull ! Ce pull appartenait à mon père ! Je le cherchais partout ! »

« Ce que je te demande ce soir John, c'est d'accepter de me réchauffer, de m'empêcher d'avoir froid. Là. » Et il désigna son cœur.

Le blond poussa un soupir.

« Je veux revoir mon pull avant »

Sherlock demanda un instant à John, il alla dans sa chambre et revint avec le fameux pull beige.

John se jeta presque sur son habit fétiche, il le sentit et sourit « Il a pris ton odeur »

« Comment dois-je le prendre ? »

« Tu l'as porté longtemps »

« Je n'osais pas le mettre, mais il était là, sous l'oreiller minable de mon lit de camp affreux, et je le serrais contre moi quand je revenais de mes expéditions. »

John eut un sourire apaisant.

« Tu as l'air encore traumatisé, je veux bien te réchauffer alors »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire timide et invita John à le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sherlock et le consultant s'allongea sur son lit en enlevant ses chaussures et ôtant sa veste de costume.

John hésita à le rejoindre, et décida de s'installer à ses côtés.

Sherlock restait lui aussi impassible mais se rapprocha un peu de son ami qui semblait assez perplexe quant à ce qui allait suivre.

Hésitant, John caressa la joue de son vis à vis « Est ce que je te réchauffe là ?" Il marqua une pause "Ou pas assez ? »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire et avoua qu'il voulait encore un peu plus.

Avec un peu plus d'assurance, le médecin l'enferma dans ses bras.

Un peu gêné, il répondit tant bien que mal à l'étreinte et nicha sa tête dans le cou de John entre mille couches de laine mais se sentant à sa place.

Le blond huma discrètement l'odeur si particulière du détective « Tu te sens mieux ?»

Le plus jeune dans un murmure laissa échapper un merci, rare et sincère.

John sourit pour lui-même, mal aise de cette nouvelle relation qu'il partageait avec son colocataire

Sherlock souleva le pull marine pour resserrer son étreinte sur son ami, il voulait pouvoir le sentir tout contre lui, se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'il avait besoin de John.

Le dit John poussa un grognement, s'écartant deux petites minutes pour retirer son pull chéri, l'envoyant plus loin dans la chambre. « J'ai chaud » prétexta-t-il anticipant une quelconque remarque de la part de son ami.

Avec un petit sourire moqueur montrant qu'il avait récupérer ses facultés intellectuelles, Sherlock répondit que lui aussi avait chaud et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise plus que cintrée.

John se surprit à observer la peau laiteuse de sa gorge, il aurait aimé y déposer ses lèvres pour la gouter.

Sherlock sentit le regard insistant de John sur sa gorge et continua d'affairer ses longs doigts à l'ouverture des multiples boutons de nacre de sa chemise.

John ne se priva pas et continuer de regarder cette peau qui se dévoilait à lui.

Le sourire moqueur de Sherlock s'élargit et une fois qu'il eut régler son sort à sa chemise, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de John et lui demanda d'un regard son consentement.

John déglutit longuement en hochant la tête "Je risque d'avoir vite froid"

« Je m'arrangerais pour que tu n'es pas froid John et quand il s'agit de se réchauffer, je sais être très inventif. »

« Ah oui ton expérience douteuse... Tu as fait les yeux doux exprès pour m'avoir à tes cotés »

« Non, John je ne parlais pas de cette expérience-ci et je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'assurer que ce n'est pas douteux cette fois-ci. »

« Je veux bien te croire Sherlock »

« Et bien tu veux que l'on tente cette nouvelle expérience, toi et moi, ensemble. »

« Oui je le veux »

Cette fois-ci Sherlock retira le pull de John et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami qu'il invita à s'allonger et à se mettre à l'aise. Il murmura une curieuse litanie et avouant à son futur amant qu'il n'avait pas fait ça depuis Victor, il y'a presque dix ans. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas complétement négligé mais il avait singulièrement manqué de travaux pratiques.

John avait compris et caressa calmement ses boucles « On tente alors ? »

« Seulement si tu le veux autant que moi John, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

« Je le sens aussi » il prit sa main et embrassa sa paume.

Sherlock passa ensuite ses mains sur le torse de John par dessous sa chemise et commença à le caresser délicatement en petits cercles concentriques.

Le blond frissonna de tout son être caressant à son tour la peau désirée, il ne put s'empêcher et déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou du brun.

Le détective consultant voulu retirer le pantalon de John mais il semblait troublé. Il ne continua son geste que lorsque John prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Se rapprochant intimement, leur lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitants.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se firent plus gourmandes et s'emparèrent de celles de John avec vivacité et se délectèrent de leur parfum sucré.

La langue du médecin commença un long ballet avec celle du détective, prenant un malin plaisir à le découvrir autrement. Ses doigts filèrent dans ses boucles, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, les torses écrasés l'un contre l'autre.

Sherlock sentait l'étroitesse de son pantalon devenir manifeste et son sexe et lui-même demandaient leurs libérations avec impatience. Il avait du mal à se contenir même si ce soir-là, il voulait du temps et de la douceur.

John se détacha de son amant, reprenant difficilement sa respiration « J'ai chaud »

« J'avais raison, John mon expérience est concluante : elle nous réchauffe tous les deux. » et sur ces bonnes paroles il retira le pantalon de son colocataire.

John gémit de surprise, honteux de l'érection qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

« Ne te caches pas John, tu es beau et tu n'as pas à rougir de _ça_. » Et Sherlock retira son pantalon puis le sous-vêtement de John.

John rougit, et sourit, gêné « Dis-moi ce qui est beau ?»

« Toi, John, ton corps, tes yeux, ton envie » et pour appuyer son propos le détective posa ses lèvres brulantes sur le sexe de John et se mit à suçoter, avec quelques hésitations au départ, mais il retrouva les gestes et mouvements qu'il lui avait été familiers lorsqu'il était avec Victor.

Le blond avait succombé au plaisir de se faire toucher ainsi.

Savoir qu'il faisait perdre ses moyens à son colocataire suscita une réponse directe de son propre sexe qui eut un sursaut de vigueur dans son désir.

Le sexe gorgeait de désir de John gonflait au fur et à mesure, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Les doigts de Sherlock trainèrent avec une certaine langueur sur toute la longueur envieuse rougissante du sexe de John.

John supplia Sherlock de le délivrer.

Les mains arachnéennes se baladèrent sur l'intérieur des cuisses du médecin qui était de plus en plus tendu. John se mordit les doigts en gémissant de plaisir.

Laissant son ami s'abandonner au plaisir, Sherlock se consacra au sien et retira son boxer pour un accès plus facile à son sexe qui criait grâce.

Les doigts de John vinrent effleurer le membre.

Le détective demanda à John d'arrêter le délicieux supplice, car il savait que s'il s'arrêtait et reprenait au moment opportun, la jouissance ne serait que plus dévastatrice.

Déçu l'autre obéit quand même se laissa aller entre ses mains.

Curieusement, la déception de John se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant lorsqu'il comprit l'intention de Sherlock. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se douter que le détective avait aussi fait des expériences sur la façon la plus satisfaisante de se donner du plaisir.

Et il laissa un grand sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres quand il sentit l'électrochoc. Sherlock rendit lui aussi les armes dans un long soupir rauque et se cambra brusquement, et serrant les draps entre ses doigts.

John fourra aussitôt sa tête dans son cou, le suçotant délicieusement : « Quelle expérience... »

Les yeux encore papillotant et voilés par l'intensité du plaisir qu'il avait pris, Sherlock trouva l'énergie pour susurrer : « On recommence quand tu veux. »

La réponse de John fut juste un simple baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le détective demanda à son nouvel amant de se lever et il ouvrit tout grand son lit pour s'y installer en invitant John à le rejoindre pour le reste de la nuit.

Le médecin ne se priva pas et se réchauffa contre la peau brûlante de Sherlock, oubliant ses pulls qu'il aimait tant pourtant.

Tournant et virant pour trouver une position confortable, il se blottit tout contre John, il avait trouvé la position confortable qu'il souhaitait tant.

Mécaniquement le blond enroula ses doigts dans les boucles, fermant déjà les yeux.

Sherlock se colla encore plus près et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, John s'éveilla le premier.

Et le blond fut surpris et terriblement heureux de voir que son amant avait enfilé son pull bleu marine.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes : **

• Turner : Nous te remercions pour ta review et tu as raison de voir Tumblr et Reapersun derrière le slip rouge. Et Elizabeth s'interroge : qui est le Turner derrière ton pseudo : Robbie Turner, Will Turner ou le peintre britannique J.M.W Turner ou même Marie Turner la voisine de Mrs Hudson...?


	3. Envie

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1605

**Chapitre** : 3/7 — **Envie**

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Publication tous les samedis.

* * *

_« Être en vie, c'est avoir envie. »_

_Bertrand Jouffroy_

* * *

_Gregory Lestrade était tranquillement installé dans son bureau, observant le dernier sms de son "petit-ami". Comment pouvait-on parler de petit copain quand votre amant ne vous approche pas à moins de deux mètres, où se voir une fois par semaine. Pourquoi avoir déjà accepté ? Il soupira, attendant un quelconque évènement dans sa triste journée. Sherlock ne viendra pas, il devait surement s'occuper de John._

_Mycroft espérait vraiment que ce message allait lui obtenir l'attention de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout de go ce qu'il ressentait mais le spectacle que son frère allait donner dans quelques minutes semblait prometteur. En effet, Sherlock commençait à s'agiter et il ne tarderait pas à requérir la présence de John pour une nouvelle expérience. Expérience qui profiterait à plus d'un Holmes._

_Le D.I avait accepté l'invitation se retrouvant bien vite assis dans un grand fauteuil en cuir du bureau de Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier semblait assez pressé. Il était assez mal à l'aise, gigotant sans cesse, malgré son siège confortable. Il observa son "amant" régler quelques chose sur son pc avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil d'à côté._

Sherlock vit la petite caméra mais n'en toucha pas un mot à John. Ça pouvait être terriblement excitant de savoir que son idiot de frère ne voudrait plus s'en servir parce qu'il aurait été choqué par ce qu'il verrait à l'écran.

John arriva dans le salon, une simple serviette autour de la taille encore trempé de sa douche :

«Tu m'as appelé ? »

« J'aurais bien envie de te prendre sauvagement sur ce canapé, mais je me demandais si auparavant tu voulais bien sortir de la salle de bain, ce qui serait plus pratique pour ce que je veux faire... »

_Lestrade fut surprit d'apprendre qu'il visionnait Sherlock et John dans leur plus profonde intimité. Il se tourna vers Mycroft lui indiquant de continuer à regarder. Le policier obéit un peu choqué des propos du détective froid qu'il connaissait._

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du blond qui posa ses mains sur sa taille « Hum la dernière fois j'ai eu la maladresse de glisser sur la savonnette et rester cloué au lit pendant des jours »

_Greg pouffa de rire, imaginant son ami tombé dans la salle de bain._

« Et bien nous pouvons arranger ça, John. Tu pourras rester couché quand je m'occuperais de toi aujourd'hui »

John eut un sourire carnassier cette fois ci et s'étala sur le canapé : « Suffit de demander »

Sherlock invita John à s'allonger plus confortablement sur le canapé de cuir noir.

John obéit en ronronnant fortement, pouvant réveiller les possibles voisins ou passants.

Le détective lui retira la serviette qui lui barrait l'accès à ses hanches.

Le médecin se souleva pour lui permet un meilleur accès.

Sherlock avait l'air affamé mais demanda à John s'il avait pris le temps de se rincer...en effet la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire une caresse intime à John elle avait eu un affreux goût de savon.

Ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel : « Oui je me suis rincé... Même si ta tête restera gravé dans ma mémoire ce fameux jour »

_Finalement, Mycroft en apprenait beaucoup sur les habitudes de son petit frère. Mais il fallait admettre par contre que de l'entendre parler de ce qu'il faisait subir sous la douche à son amant n'arrangeait pas l'aîné qui était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Et puis la proximité avec Greg n'arrangeait rien. _

« John, je suis certain que tu aurais réagi pareillement face à une telle mésaventure »

« Tu m'avais eu par surprise… Comment j'aurai pu prévoir que tu allais me... satisfaire alors que j'étais en train de me doucher »

« Il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi, je te l'avais déjà dit »

« Oui ça t'apprendra... Mais maintenant je suis presque sec »

« Comment ça, sec ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es finis sous la douche ...pourtant, tu n'as pas les rougissements caractéristiques... »

«J'allais me commencer à vrai dire »

« Et bien, j'arrive juste à temps. »

« Comme toujours...Mais pourquoi le canapé ? »

« Pour changer, parce qu'il y'a déjà eu la table de la cuisine, le lit du 25 Brooks Street, la salle de bain et la table de Lestrade...j'aime le changement »

_Lestrade s'écrasa dans son siège, honteux d'avoir laissé les deux compères se faire plaisir sur sa table. Dire qu'il mangeait dessus chaque jour._

« Moi aussi, mais je suis étonné c'est ton canapé.. » Il sentit la main de Sherlock s'aventurer sur une de ses cuisses.

« Justement, John, justement » et Sherlock se précipita pour aller fermer la porte de l'appartement à double-tours

« Tu as peur de te faire prendre ? » Taquina le blond

John rougit en détournant la tête, se rendant compte de son jeu de mots.

« C'est juste que je ne veux aucune interruption quand Je te prendrais » et il jeta négligemment sa robe de chambre bleue au loin.

_Gregory trouvait sa position assez ambigüe et pensa un vague instant trahir la confiance de son ami Sherlock. En effet celui-ci pensait se livrer à des ébats en toute discrétion mais il était en fait filmé par son frère. Frère qui regardait avec délectation et qui avait invité un tiers à regarder._

Comme prévu l'autre l'attendait déjà les cuisses écartées.

« Tu es bien pressé John ... »

« Ca fait quand même Deux...non trois jours »

_Gregory ajouta « Et moi, trois mois... » Et il ressentait cette envie avec de plus en plus d'intensité en regardant Mycroft du coin de l'œil_.

«Tu es vraiment insatiable, John. Mais tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ça »

John ronronna comme un chat « Allez dépêche…Avec la poisse que j'ai Greg va encore t'appeler quand je serai presque au summum »

« Je l'enverrais voir du pays si jamais il ose, et puis quelque chose me dit qu'il doit être occupé en ce moment. » Le plus vieux fit les gros yeux, et les ferma en sentant les dents de son prédateur dans son cou.

_Le policier regarda son téléphone et fut interrompit par la main de son amant : « Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse » l'interlocuteur soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Sherlock n'aura jamais la présence d'esprit de me téléphoner quand je m'enverrai en l'air, puisqu'on ne fait rien »._

_Mycroft répondit : « Si cela te pèse Gregory, nous pouvons très bien concrétiser les choses, mais je pensais que tu préférais ...attendre » Toutefois son entrejambe le trahissait et montrait qu'il était très peu disposé à attendre._

_Gregory se pencha vers lui, soufflant sensuellement sur les lèvres de Holmes « Embrasse-moi alors »._

Mordre, Sherlock aimait ça. Parce qu'il était très possessif et qu'il aimait que l'on sache que John était totalement et irrévocablement sien. Profitant que son ami avait fermé les yeux, il osa un regard en coin à la caméra de son frère.

_« J'ai pas rêvé Mycroft? Il a regardé la caméra ! Il sait c'est obligé !»_

_« Bien sûr qu'il sait, Gregory, mais tu sais combien il aime se donner en spectacle... »_

_« Il n'est pas si différent de son aîné… »_

_« N'exagérons rien... »_

« Aïe ! Mords pas si fort »

« Tu n'aimes pas ça John...pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que les vampires, c'était tendance. »

Le dit John arqua un sourcil en pouffant de rire, et le saisit par la nuque pour écraser ses lèvres contre celle au gout de cuivre de son amant. « Tant que c'est toi »

Sherlock se consacra ensuite aux cuisses de John, sachant que le soldat était particulièrement chatouilleux.

Un gloussement sortit de sa bouche.

« Fais-toi Violence Sherlock... Soit un mauvais vampire »

« Tu l'auras voulu John... » et Sherlock mordilla la peau fragile qui recouvrait son sexe

John grogna en serrant les dents. Mais il aimait tant.

Léchant, suçotant, alternant vigueur et tendresse, le brun prenait un rythme diabolique.

Ses mains calleuses s'étaient égarées dans la chevelure soyeuse du génie, ne pouvant pas stopper les gémissements.

_Le policier non plus ne pouvait stopper ses gémissements, les mains de son amant de politicien sous sa chemise._

John n'allait pas tarder à venir et Sherlock le sentait et pour cela il intensifia encore le rythme.

Tremblant comme une feuille, ses muscles se contractèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il ouvre la bouche et se libre enfin dans un râle puissant.

Sherlock prit un mouchoir sur la table basse et entreprend de le nettoyer mais garde sa langue pour le ventre du médecin.

John lui caresse les tempes en ronronnant de plaisir "C'est si bon"

_Derrière leur écran l'inspecteur et l'homme d'état étaient incapables de garder leurs mains pour eux et avaient abandonné le spectacle qui se poursuivait sans eux. _

Le détective lui lécha le torse et lui confia qu'il avait bien envie d'une douche.

« Ooh je viens d'en prendre une »

« Je n'ai pas forcément besoin que tu te mouilles pour que ça soit bon, mais ça pourrait aider. »

Le blond sourit un peu gêné, se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais retirer toutes tes saletés de savonnettes avant ! »

« Saletés de savonnettes...? »

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir. Je vois dans tes yeux l'envie irrésistible de me coincé au lit à cause d'un petit bobo et de t'occuper de moi »

« J'ai toujours envie de toi John. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• Hally : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires Hally, en effet a force d'écrire avec Elizabeth Mary Holmes nous avons appris à se compléter. Le chapitre deux est un peu ooc mais le texte est plus attendrissant ainsi.


	4. Orgueil

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1490

**Chapitre** : 4/7 — **Orgueil **

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture.

* * *

"Le talent est sujet aux vapeurs de l'orgueil et aux orages de l'envie"

Rivarol

* * *

John ne tenait plus, il avait besoin de sa dose de sexe du samedi après-midi mais Sherlock qui avait toujours accepté jusque-là refuser catégoriquement.

Sherlock décidait de faire attendre John, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment au comble de l'excitation pour que le divertissement exotique qu'il avait prévu le soir même marche à la perfection.

John tentait chaque approche, chaque regard, chaque caresse mais le brun restait stoïque ne bronchant pas le moins du monde.

« Sherlock, on est samedi. »

« John, j'ai envie de faire une expérience. » fut tout ce que le détective trouvait à dire en réponse aux caresses osées de son ami.

« Mais ça ne peut pas attendre? Sherlock, je meurs vraiment d'envie. J'ai attendu toute la semaine. Déjà que tu ne m'y autorises que le samedi… »

« Et bien l'expérience devrait te satisfaire, elle requière que tu m'accompagnes dans notre chambre, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais très bien... » Sherlock faisait tout pour attiser le désir de John.

Le dit John se mordit les lèvres, impatient, tirant son amant par le poignet.

« Oh si que je le veux"

« En es-tu bien certain John, je m'en voudrais si je te faisais faire quelque chose contre ton gré. »

« Sherloooock arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

« Et bien, l'expérience consiste à étudier le rôle de la vibration de mes cordes vocales sur ton orgasme. » annonça le détective sur un ton très sérieux.

« Ah !? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Et bien tu vas t'allonger, tu vas te mettre nu et je parlerais et verrais si je peux te faire jouir comme ça. »

« Peuh ! Ton ego te joue des tours mon grand. Utilise tes mains comme tu le fais à chaque fois »

« J'ai envie d'autre chose John, et puis c'est toi qui a confié à Molly que ma lecture de l'annuaire pouvait être érotique... »

John se sentit rougir.

« C'était une exception ».

Il se colla tout près de lui.

« Tu sais que J'aime sentir tes mains sur moi »

« C'est une expérience, John. »

Une pause et Sherlock reprit: « Rien ne t'empêchera de te toucher. »

« Mais je ne vais pas faire ça devant toi alors que tu pourrais... prendre une voix très sensuelle ? »

« Eh bien voilà, nous sommes d'accord. Je prendrais mon écharpe et je t'attache gentiment les mains et tu te concentres seulement sur ma voix. »

« Parce que tu vas m'attacher les mains..." le blond ne put protester et se retrouva aussitôt nu comme au premier jour les mains attaches sur leur lit " moi je te paris que ça ne marchera pas tu es peut être un génie orgueilleux mais le contact... Sherlock »

« Détends-toi John, ferme les yeux. »

Le blond obéit en soupirant

Sherlock installa une chaise près du lit et s'arrangea pour que sa voix de basse prenne un ton érotique presque impérieux.

John frissonnait déjà.

« Hey tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça avant »

Le limier ne s'interrompit pas : « Je pose mes lèvres sèches sur les tiennes, ma langue inquisitrice force la barrière de tes dents et rejoint la tienne dans un tango effréné. »

Le médecin soupira profondément en se léchant les lèvres, essayant de se remémorer un de leur baiser.

« L'attention de ma langue se porte aussi sur tes lèvres qu'elle lèche avec volupté puis retourne à l'action, nous respirons avec difficulté, ta respiration s'accéléré. »

En effet la respiration de John se coupe et il reprend difficilement le rythme.

« À regret, je m'éloigne de tes lèvres et je reprends mon souffle en haletant mais ce pour mieux embrasser ton cou qui me semble très tentant. »

John n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux imaginant les lèvres brulantes dans son cou

« Je sens ton pouls qui devient fou, ta carotide pulse et vibre sous mes lèvres et des grognements rauques commencent à t'échapper malgré toi. »

Le blond pouffa de rire en se mordant les lèvres.

« Et tu me mordrais ?"

« Je laisse ma marque sur ton cou, je te fais mien, je te veux pour moi seul et tu sais que je suis possessif alors je te mords doucement. »

John frémit de tout son être, son désir lui brulant le bas-ventre.

« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu fais ça…»

« Je pose mes mains sur tes épaules, je lutte pour ne pas arracher ta chemise et je prends le temps d'ouvrir chacun des petits boutons qui m'agace. »

« Alors je ne porterai pas ce pull fétiche que tu aimes envoyer au loin ? »

« Je ne veux plus attendre mais pourtant, je sais me montrer patient, je cajole ton torse que j'aime tant. »

John laissa un gémissement lui échapper imaginant les mains de Sherlock en action.

« Je chatouille tes hanches avant de caresser la fine ligne blonde qui me mènera à quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup. »

Remontant ses jambes le médecin serra les cuisses " le souvenir de ta bouche m'est déjà lointain"

« Je passe mes mains sur l'intérieur de tes cuisses, tu frémis et je t'embrasse à nouveau, comme pour t'apaiser. »

Le membre de John commençait à enfler sérieusement

« Puis je néglige une fois de plus tes lèvres pour mieux passer ma langue sur ton torse. »

Des poils blonds s'hérissèrent

« Et je commence ma très lente descente au sud, suivant une nouvelle fois ce chemin que j'adore. »

« Je me rapproche de toi et je desserre les liens qui te maintiennent au lit » et Sherlock joignit à la parole les actes.

Les mains libres, John parcourut son bas ventre d'une main.

« J'ai honte Sherlock ! »

Le détective s'était rassit : « Ferme les yeux, imagine ta main à la place de la mienne, tu sens cette petite aspérité au niveau de mon pouce qui commence à effleurer ton sexe qui se gorge d'envie… »

Le médecin obéit appliquant les dires de son amant, il ferma les yeux implorant Sherlock de se rapprocher, de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Non, John. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit... » Puis le brun repris sur un ton enveloppant, jouissif à lui seul : « J'abandonne ton sexe pour humidifier de salive mon pouce qui passe et repasse sur toute ta longueur impérieusement dressée. »

Le blond réprima un grognement, léchant son pouce avant de le glisser sur son sexe lentement

Il sentit la tension monter, et un gémissement résonna dans la pièce

Sherlock lui-même en était venu à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et s'était levé pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles, John avait frémit lorsqu'il avait entendu le vêtement tomber au sol.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« J'accélère le rythme de mes caresses, tu halètes péniblement… » Le détective toujours assit a baisser aussi son boxer mais laisse sa main s'égarer sur son propre sexe turgescent.

« Ha...Je peux...te regarder ? » articula péniblement le blond ayant passé la vitesse supérieure avec sa main

Le limier perdit la contenance qu'il affectait.

« Si tu veux. »

John sourit, il était sur le chemin de la victoire. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, observant avec attention Sherlock faire "C'est la première fois que je te vois faire...seul"

"Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première John...toutes les fois où je te tournais le dos sur mon canapé..."

"Je n'y ai jamais fait attention..."

« Et bien maintenant tu sauras...et tu pourras me rejoindre. »

Un sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

« C'est maintenant que j'ai envie de te rejoindre... »

Il en fallut peu pour que Sherlock cède.

Il fit passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et s'installa aux côtés de John.

John enroula le cou du détective un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« J'ai gagné »

Le détective se frotta contre son amant, voulant lui montrer qu'il n'en avait pas fini dans sa mission de l'amener au septième ciel.

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres en parcourant le corps de Sherlock.

Le cadet embrassa voluptueusement son aîné au moment où il sentit que celui-ci allait jouir et rajouta dans un murmure :

« On a gagné. ».

Le blond approuva alors qu'il se répandit enfin en s'agrippant au dos de son amant

Sherlock se sentait heureux, dans les bras de John, le soir tombait et rien n'aurait pu être mieux.

John déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du brun.

« Tu as quand même une voix très érotique Sherlock... »

« Et ce n'est pas là la seule qualité de ma bouche... »

« Ça va les chevilles? Ça gonfle pas trop ? »

« Il y'a autre chose d'un peu gonflé chez moi...j'aimerais bien que tu résolves le problème. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **Turner : **Merci beaucoup Turner pour cette review qui nous va droit au coeur. Elizabeth aime beaucoup J.M.W Turner en plus. Bonne année 2013


	5. Gourmandise

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1889

**Chapitre** : 5/7 — **Gourmandise **

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture.

Nous ne vous avons pas oubliées mais les partiels et des plannings conflictuels ont fait que ce cinquième OS a un peu tardé.

* * *

« Gourmandise, paresse, luxure : ce sont les trois vertus cardinales, les vertus de la Fête. Le Paradis sur terre. »

Jean-Louis Bory

* * *

John avait pour habitude de trouver des expériences en tout genre, dangereuses et explosives pour la plupart dans la cuisine. Mais ce matin au réveil, après avoir dormit assez tard suite à une nuit très agitée il découvrit un éclair au café. Un délice de pâtisserie juste devant lui. Aussitôt il se demanda pourquoi ceci trônait là.

Il sembla hésiter se demanda si Sherlock avait cachait des produits mortels ou indigestes. En s'approchant du gâteau il entendit son amant grogner et menacer de le priver de sexe s'il touchait tout de suite à l'éclair. « Pourquoi je dois attendre ? » demanda incrédulement le blond en voyant le sourire carnassier du détective par-dessus le journal qu'il feuilletait.

« Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. » et il baissa son journal révélant quelque chose qui surprit grandement John. Pourtant avec Sherlock, Dieu sait s'il fallait s'attendre à tout.

« Mais tu ne portes rien !»

« Tu es très perspicace John, je suis impressionné par tes capacités de déduction.

« Et excité en plus ! »

« Mais nous saurons attendre, n'est-ce pas ? » Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la table puis s'empara de l'éclair.

« Hey tu vas en faire quoi? Toi qui ne mange jamais » Le blond se mordait les lèvres : la pâtisserie lui donnait envie mais pas que...

« Je ne sais pas, je verrais » répondit évasivement le limier avant de lécher le glaçage blanc qui recouvrait l'éclair d'une langue rose inquisitrice et avide.

John se tritura les lèvres en s'approchant.

« On ne partage pas ? »

« Si tu veux te servir, ne t'en prive pas » insista le brun en suçotant lascivement l'une des extrémités de la pâtisserie. Le blondinet dut monter sur ses pointes pour réussir à atteindre l'éclair et croquer dedans.

Sherlock s'était rassit dans son fauteuil, les jambes légèrement écartées et entreprit de continuer le traitement indécent qu'il infligeait à l'éclair . « Mais ne t'éloigne pas ! »John était autant attiré par le gout sucré de la pâte à chou que par la sensation intense de sentir le sexe brulant de son colocataire quand il s'assit sur lui.

Le brun se cala le dos confortablement et continua de lécher l'éclair. Le médecin se pencha en avant pour y gouter davantage, encore quelques centimètres de pâte et sa bouche rencontrait celle de Sherlock. Celui-ci laissa le temps à John de finir sa bouchée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec passion et vigueur.

Le souffle de John était éradiqué, il intensifia les choses en ondulant les hanches.

« Pourquoi faut-il que chaque chose que tu fais prenne des tournures érotiques ?»

« Tu te fais des idées, c'est toi qui t'imagine des choses. Et puis, je n'ai fait que manger cet éclair, je n'ai rien fait d'érotique… »

« Tu le fais exprès je le sais bien. »

Sherlock reprit nonchalamment la lecture de son journal qu'il avait laissé tomber en se levant pour aller chercher l'éclair et lorsqu'il s'était penché pour le récupérer, ses muscles s'étaient légèrement contractés et il avait vu le regard appréciateur de John. Il tentait de rester calme et mesuré mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à son ami blond toujours sur ses genoux.

« Alors c'était tout? Je t'ai connu meilleur joueur. » Se plaignit le plus vieux en coulant ses bras le long du corps fin et légèrement musclé.

Le détective tentait maintenant de paraître aussi impassible que possible. Il ne feignait pas l'indifférence mais il n'en était pas loin. N'importe qui d'autre que John aurait pu croire que Sherlock se moquait éperdument de ce qui se passait ou de ce qui allait peut-être se passer.

« Sherlock, ne me laisse pas sur ma faim. Tu sais que je suis gourmand de tes caresses...intimes. »

C'était des plus difficiles de garder ses mains pour lui mais s'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il lui faudrait résister jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'il se demandait si John allait accepter le petit jeu curieux qu'il allait lui proposer.

John revint à l'attaque tartinant d'un doigt le cou de son amant : « Un petit encas de roi. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il trembla, imperceptiblement. La langue râpeuse du blond vint lécher la confiture, suçotant la peau laiteuse en dessous. Sherlock frémit quand il sentit que John allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il savait combien le docteur pouvait être imaginatif.

Ses mains calleuses caressaient les hanches, alors qu'il effaçait toute trace de sucre sur la peau du détective. L'érection du dit détective commençait à être vraiment plus que perceptible et ce d'autant plus dans sa glorieuse nudité.

John retartina Sherlock, s'étalant sur le torse entier.

« Tu as bon goût. »

« Ce n'est que la confiture, tu n'as rien goûté de moi pour le moment » déplora Sherlock qui appréciait tout de même le traitement qui l'aurait fait tomber à genoux s'il n'était pas installé dans son fauteuil.

« Ne me provoque pas » Déclara la tête blonde en mordillant un téton couvert de cerise.

« Et bien je serais muet si je te déranges tant que ça... » Rétorqua Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire que John embrassa sans gêne.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher mais... »- Il donna un coup de reins à Sherlock- « j'ai un moyen de te faire taire.».

Il s'était pourtant juré de se taire pour satisfaire son médecin mais lorsqu'il reçut un léger coup sur son sexe, celui-ci eu comme un tressautement et Sherlock voulut pouvoir s'occuper de ce problème préoccupant et il gémit malgré lui.

Un sourire victorieux fleurit sur les lèvres de l'ancien soldat et il s'attarda de nouveau sur le torse. L'abandon total restait encore la meilleur solution, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Sa langue parcourut chaque parcelle du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Restant très lent dans ses mouvements. « John, s'il...te... plait...s'il... te... plait, j'ai... besoin... que tu... » Sherlock avait du mal à formuler sa requête et s'en voulait d'avoir à mendier une telle chose mais John ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul.

« Tu veux que je descende? Hum d'accord. » Un doigt de confiture glissa le long de la verge. Le détective perdit tout cohérence et s'enfonça dans un charabia curieux mais on pouvait comprendre que le traitement lui plaisait.

John était satisfait et très fier de lui. Il remplaça son doigt par sa langue, le gout de la confiture était différent. Il ne mangerait plus ses toasts de la même manière désormais.

Respiration plus saccadée, pouls au rythme plus irrégulier, chaleur intense dans le bas-ventre, Sherlock sentait qu'il n'allait plus tarder à venir, John faisait vraiment tout pour et il s'assurerait de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais uniquement quand il aurait regagné un peu de contenance.

Il avait accélérait le rythme en raclant la fine peau avec ses dents, rassuré de sentir les doigts du violoniste dans ses cheveux imposer une cadence.

Sherlock fourrageait les cheveux de John et sentait la tension grandir, croître sans cesse et se fit la réflexion que le dernier coup de langue serait le bon, en effet, il sentait une sorte de frissonnement commencer à lui remonter depuis la plante des pieds jusque dans ses longues jambes aux muscles secs.

John sentait qu'il était au bord du gouffre mais ne stoppa rien. « J..a..w..n...je ne vais pas tarder à... »Sherlock l'avertit pour lui laisser le temps de se retirer s'il le désirait.

Mais Jawn ne se retira pas le moins du monde, adorant le goût de son colocataire. Le détective s'arque-bouta dans son fauteuil et dans un long râle de satisfaction, il ferma les yeux et se rendit au plaisir.

Le médecin s'écarta enfin.

« Tu as donné ta langue au chat ?»

Lorsque Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient encore brillants mais il semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Après une petite dizaine de minutes à se remettre de ses émotions, il se leva brusquement et manqua de faire tomber John. John qu'il poussa dans le fauteuil.

« Waaaa doucement t'es surexcité… »

Le détective ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture-éclaire du pantalon de John qu'il descendit en même temps que son slip gris et il déboutonna prestement la chemise de son amant, passant également les mains sous les pans du vêtement, les écartant pour pouvoir toucher directement la peau du docteur de ses longs doigts fins.

Nu, John ne put plus cacher son excitation. Du bout des ongles, Sherlock grattait allégrement l'intérieur des cuisses recouvertes d'un très fin duvet doré. John frissonna doucement « Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se mit à genoux et remonta délicatement jusqu'à rejoindre la ligne de poils plus épaisse qui menait au sexe nu érigé de John. « Oh ça... »John se détendit lentement en caressant les bouclettes brunes La langue du consultant se faisait vagabonde et redescendit progressivement à un rythme entêtant, lent, trop lent presque pour le médecin militaire.

Ce dernier grogna, voulant accélérer et prendre les choses en main. Sherlock se releva un peu : « Il te faudra apprendre la patience mon cher ami. » mais il retourna bien vite à l'exercice qui montrait toute la virtuosité de sa bouche pour ce genre de chose.

Les jambes de John s'enroulèrent autour du cou du détective pour le rapprocher de lui : « Looock... Plus vite… »

Le brun eut une réponse que le médecin jugea appropriée et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à sentir que son amant n'allait pas tarder à défaillir et à se répandre dans sa bouche, mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait franchir les dernières barrières, il ralentissait de façon presque indécente pour le pauvre docteur haletant dans son fauteuil et qui ne demandait que sa libération.

« Salaud tu me... f...fais toujours le...coup » Il resserra sa prise. « Looock ! »

« Tu sais pourtant que c'est meilleur après. » dit Sherlock sur le ton qu'il aurait utilisé pour lui prouver une évidence.

« Hum continue » râla le petit blond. Un coup de langue sur l'artère pénienne, un frôlement sur l'extrémité du membre qui commence déjà à luire du désir du médecin et l'échalas affairé au plaisir de son amant sait qu'il n'aura plus à œuvrer très longtemps.

En effet John se laissa aller à la jouissance en ronronnant de plaisir. Sherlock se retira à temps et saisit un mouchoir dans la boite qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse.

Le médecin l'observa le nettoyer délicatement avec la même pression dans ses gestes que lorsqu'il expérimentait une chose qui lui était encore inconnu. Après avoir achevé sa tâche , Sherlock déposa un baiser humide à l'extrémité du sexe de John.

Son corps fut recouvert de frissons.

« Tu devrais manger plus souvent des pâtisseries »

« Tant que tu t'occuperas du côté gâterie, je crois que ça pourrait être très satisfaisant » affirma Sherlock avec un sourire en coin, le sourire qu'il n'avait rien que pour John.

« Espèce de petit gourmand de sexe » déclara le blond

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois que je ne suis pas seul à apprécier les bonnes choses ? »

« Hum pardonnez-moi mes péchés monsieur Holmes. »


	6. Colère

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1861

**Chapitre** : 6/7 — **Colère**

**Disclaimers : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.**

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Nous remercions MAPI pour sa review anonyme. Et nous avons pas oublier nos lectrices... avec ce chapitre qui est l'avant-dernier de ce recueil.

* * *

"La colère est une forme du désir, et rien n'est plus proche des caresses que les coups. "

Julien Green

* * *

Lestrade avait envoyé un SMS à 8h30 du matin. Tôt. Trop tôt pour les deux hommes qui avaient prévu de passer une matinée tranquille et de s'occuper l'un de l'autre de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Une affaire très prenante la semaine précédente les avaient plus ou moins empêchés de se donner autant satisfaction que nécessaire parce qu'il y'avait la règle du "No sex during the cases" Et puis aujourd'hui le cas qui requérait leur présence allait les faire aller à l'autre bout de Londres. Presque une heure et demie de taxi dans la ville déjà encombrée par les embouteillages.

Sherlock était sortie du lit, à moitié grimaçant. Il avait pris une douche plus que rapide et avait enfilé son pantalon toujours grimaçant. Il n'allait pas supporter longtemps le contact de son boxer de soie sur son sexe érigé mais il n'avait pas le temps de résoudre le problème, un cas l'attendait. Et c'était au moins un 8 avait promis Lestrade. John s'était lui aussi habillé et tenta de rassurer son ami en lui disant que tout s'arrangerait rapidement.

Le blond pénétra dans l'habitacle du taxi en soupirant tout de même. Il maugréa qu'il était fatigué et sentait la tension dans ses muscles « Je serai bien resté au lit. ». Il se cala confortablement dans son siège, lançant un regard tendre à Sherlock : « Tu n'aurais pas voulu dormir ? »

Le détective ronchonna : « Tu sais très bien que j'aurais voulu autre chose. » Sherlock était d'une nature insatiable quant à ce genre de chose et lorsqu'il était frustré, qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait, il pouvait devenir franchement dangereux, et ça John le savait intimement.

« Retiens-toi un peu, tu n'auras qu'a vite trouver » Pour inciter les gestes il se rapprocha de lui : « J'allais venir. »

« Facile à dire. Mais je trouverais certainement assez rapidement, tu as raison. » Rétorqua Sherlock qui après un instant de silence ajouta : « Comment ça tu allais venir ? »

« Tu étais excitant quand je te regardais dormir »

« Tu m'épies quand je dors ? » demanda avec curiosité le limier qui se rassurait quant au côté malsain que pouvaient avoir ses propres observations de son amant endormi.

« Il semblerait » Le blond se rapprocha encore passant une main sur sa cuisse. « En plus tu dors nu. »

« Et ça te pose un problème ? » demanda un détective très légèrement frustré.

« Non ça a tous ses avantages. » John se rejeta en arrière « Tss j'ai envie de notre lit et de toi. »

Sherlock étouffa un grognement signifiant clairement qu'il voulait la même chose mais il fallait dire que la situation n'était pas vraiment propice.

« Tu es aussi marié à ton travail, ne lui fais pas d'infidélité. »

« Mais tu fais partie intégrante de mon travail, John. » Le taxi n'allait pas tarder à arriver à destination d'après les estimations du consultant.

« Oui c'est vrai, nous pourrions trouver un compromis. »

« Nous arrivons maintenant, tachons de rester tranquilles et normalement le problème devrait disparaître. » Sherlock essayait de se persuader lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

John déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit à l'extérieur. Arrivant sur la scène de crime en compagnie de Sherlock.

Le détective veilla encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé à la retombé de son manteau qu'il boutonna précautionneusement. Et il alla directement vers Lestrade en ignorant superbement Anderson et Donovan, ne les gratifiant même pas d'une réplique acerbe comme il était presque tout le temps le cas.

Le médecin le suivit de près, se pinçant l'arête du nez en se demandant sur quoi il allait tomber.

Sherlock n'était d'accord, le cas valait un petit six. L'homme que l'on avait retrouvé mort ici, un certain Jabez Wilson, semblait dans un triste état mais tout semblait à la portée de cet incapable d'Anderson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux en dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas sa couleur naturelle de cheveux, normalement il est roux, presque poil de carotte. Il a l'air d'avoir assez mal dormi la nuit dernière, sa femme l'a quitté récemment, il a changé de travail depuis peu. Il est employé de bureau et est préposé à la photocopie. Il a surement vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. »

« Tué par empoissonnement depuis environ dix heures. »

« Tu penches pour quoi : cyanure ou toxine botulique ? »

« Cyanure je pense. »

« Il faudra faire examiner les poumons. » ajouta sur un ton péremptoire Sherlock avant de se relever brusquement.

« Tu as une idée pour le criminel ? »

« Une femme. Rousse elle aussi. Avec un parfum à la vanille .Plutôt costaud. Avec des ongles assez longs. »

« Sa maîtresse? Sa femme ?»

« Je dirais sa femme. »

« Je croyais qu'elle l'avait quitté…Tu crois qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser ?»

« Elle voulait toucher son assurance vie. Il a dû y souscrire à cause de sa maladie de cœur. »

« Et tu sais où elle se trouve ?»

« Sussex Gardens sans doute. »

« Nous y allons ? »

« Laissons le Yard faire son travail John. »

Et Sherlock s'éloigna du cadavre à grandes enjambées.

« Pourquoi t'avoir appelé pour si peu ? »

« Parce que ce sont des idiots. Et qu'ils voient, mais qu'ils n'observent pas. »

Le détective franchit le périmètre de sécurité et une fois sur la route, il héla un taxi.

« Donc je me suis levé pour rien. »

« Oui » répondit laconiquement Sherlock.

Le blond s'installa dans le véhicule « Encore une bonne heure de route »

« Tu ne fais rien pour faciliter les choses John. Le problème avait commencé à disparaître...ça m'obligera à être très violent une fois que l'on sera rentré. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, mais tu vas devoir te contenir, ils viennent de signaler un accident en plein centre, nous serons peut-être à la maison qu'en milieu d'après-midi. »

« Et bien je te réglerais ton compte dans une petite venelle obscure. Je n'en peux plus John. »

« Tu dis ça comme si ça te manquait. » Il caressa la cuisse de son amant d'un geste lent « A moi oui, ça en devient énervant »

« Oui, ça me manque John. Et c'est douloureux, et je ne pourrais pas attendre en te préparant gentiment comme la semaine dernière. »

« Le manque est trop intense, je ne t'en voudrais pas.» Il se rapprocha encore un peu « Mais on pourrait s'avancer. »

« S'avancer ? »

« Comme ça… » L'ancien soldat plaça sa main sur la bosse naissante de Sherlock

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux » avertit le limier.

« J'aime le risque, tu le sais mieux que personne. »

« Je ne répondrais plus de rien sous peu. »

« Ce n'est pas trop grave, laisse-toi faire » Sa main passa sous le tissu, touchant la peau brûlante.

Sherlock glapit lorsqu'il sentit la main du docteur sur son sexe.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » il fit courir ses doigts le long du membre du détective.

«John, tu sais que ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour faire ce genre de chose.»

« Je sais mais tu en as très envie, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas seulement jouir de ta main, je veux profiter de toi, te prendre aussi sauvagement que tu le mérites. »

« Écourtons le trajet, il ne pleut pas. »

Sherlock tapa à la vitre du cabbie et lui signala de passer par Old Marylebone Road pour gagner du temps.

« Tu as déjà idée de ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« Oh que oui, ça sera bref mais intense, je te le promets. »

« Hum... Et où ? »

« Une ruelle, je trouverais en temps voulu. »

« Oh ce serait une première, je vais donc retirer ma main. »

Sherlock grogna, tant de frustration que de soulagement.

Le blond reprit sa place en silence, déjà excité en imaginant la suite.

« Arrêtez nous ici. » ordonna le brun.

John s'élança dehors, observant la rue déserte.

Si la rue était déjà déserte et la venelle dans laquelle s'engageait Sherlock ne pouvait être plus intimiste. Le quartier était méconnu des touristes et puis même les gens du coin n'iraient pas s'y promener.

En voyant le côté sombre de la ruelle, le médecin hésita à deux fois avant d'avancer

« Qu'est ce qui te fais peur John ? »

« Le noir ? »

« Je saurais te faire oublier ce détail trivial. » et Sherlock ajouta dans un rictus : « Bientôt tu auras une vraie raison d'avoir peur. »

Il tendit sa main qui a sa grande surprise ne tremblait pas comme il l'aurait imaginé.

Le détective s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et saisit la main de John, déboutonnant son manteau de l'autre.

« Sherlock... »

« Tu sais à quoi t'attendre, je ne serais ni doux ni tendre ni gentil. »

« Je le sais. »

Une fois que l'obscurité fut satisfaisante, Sherlock mit sa main sur la taille de John et entreprit de lui baisser son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisses, l'embrassant violement.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, John essaya de répondre ardemment au baiser, perdant le souffle.

Avec difficulté, le limier extirpa une bouteille de lubrifiant de l'une des poches intérieures de son manteau et enduisit son sexe brulant. Pendant ce temps John ouvrait le pantalon de Sherlock tandis que celui-ci s'installait de telle sorte qu'il puisse flatter son amant, le préparant malgré sa précipitation.

L'ancien soldat lui donna un dernier baiser, avant de devoir quitter cette bouche gouteuse quand il sentit l'autre s'introduire en lui. « Tu sais que je ne serais pas doux... » Dit-il en donnant un coup de reins brusque.

« Je le sais. » répondit l'autre, son corps bougeant aux rythmes des coups de son amant vorace.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et poussa encore davantage. John grimaça, ses ongles se plantèrent dans le cou du brun. Le détective accéléra le rythme de ses coups de boutoir jusqu'à ce que cela devienne presque intenable. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir John mais le plaisir qui allait en résulter était trop important pour qu'il s'en prive.

Une douleur intérieure brûlait John de toutes parts, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux roulant sur ses joues et s'écrasaient sur la chemise de son amant. "Sherlock... Sher..!" Un pic de plaisir obligea le blond à se cambrer, la douleur commençait à disparaitre.

Le médecin qui avait atteint le summum de plaisir en même temps que lui, lâcha un soupir rauque « Quel lion... »

« C'est plutôt rare que l'on vienne en même temps, surtout dans des conditions pareilles. J'en déduis donc que d'attendre 39 heures avant un rapport doit être un facteur utile, un mur de briques pouvant éventuellement servir de support, il faudrait que je fasse une analyse détaillée de tous les paramètres. »

« Tu viens de casser un moment post-coïtal… » Grogna John

« Mes excuses, Docteur. »

« Excuses non acceptées, trouve autre chose. »

« Si tu veux la prochaine fois, tu pourras jouer au docteur et m'attacher. »

« Oh je crois que c'est dans mes cordes… »


	7. Luxure

**Titre**: Seven Deadly Sins

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1316

**Chapitre** : 7/7 — Luxure

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent nous ne gagnons en écrivant cette fanfiction si ce n'est le plaisir de l'avoir écrite.

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Et puis merci de nous avoir suivies jusqu'à la toute fin.

* * *

« Luxure : 1+1=69 » Raymond Queneau

* * *

Nus l'un contre l'autre, se frottant corps à corps, les deux hommes échangeaient un baiser si passionné, que le mortier qu'avait accroché John sur sa tête pour le jeu avait chuté par terre. La friction de leur corps aurait suffi à les faire venir si Sherlock n'avait pas eu ce sens particulier du défi, du jeu ou de la compétition qui était propre à tous les Holmes.

Le corps en tension du blond se retrouva collé contre le mur alors qu'une main glaciale la caressait intimement. « John, tu veux jouer le jeu ou revenir à quelque chose de plus expéditif ? » demanda le brun en sortant du lit.

John le suivit du regard : « Le jeu, Professeur »

« Et bien Monsieur Watson, qu'attendez-vous pour revenir à votre bureau ? » le ton était ferme, péremptoire.

Le blond soupira et se précipita au pseudo bureau de Monsieur Watson qui n'était rien d'autre que la table du salon encombré de papier et autres bricoles. Il bazarda le tout par terre, à temps car son amant arrivait déjà à la charge par derrière.

« Aujourd'hui, cher élève nous allons faire une leçon d'anatomie. » dit Sherlock sur un ton malicieux en écartant les jambes de telle sorte que rien de la sienne ne soit cacher au regard de son élève avide de connaissance.

L'élève inculte regardait avec fascination l'anatomie de son professeur, il tendit la main, hésitant à la toucher mais fut réprimandé par le brun « On touche avec les yeux avant tout » lui expliqua-t-il. John savait que Sherlock avait toujours des idées, plus bizarres les unes que les autres, alors il ne fit pas la moue, observant avec attention son modèle d'exercice pratique.

« Monsieur Watson restez attentif, déjà que vous ne savez pas garder vos mains pour vous... » Gourmanda l'enseignant d'un jour. « Voyez ici le prépuce. » dit-il en montra l'endroit. « À l'intérieur, vous trouverez les corps caverneux, qui se gorgent de sang durant la phase d'érection, regardez. » Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'être persuasif pour que John observe.

« Donc il est gorger de sang Professeur Holmes ? »

« Oui, Monsieur Watson. Voyez par vous-même. Je vous autorise à tester sur votre petite personne, mais ne vous dissipez pas, nous ne vous attendons pas pour la suite. »Et Sherlock continua l'énumération des différentes composantes de son sexe glorieusement érigé.

John resta très sérieux et concentré, il avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière en faculté de médecine, mais ce professeur-là était différent. À dévorer sur place. Il osa devenir le mauvais élève et effleura d'un doigt humide de salive le sexe de son professeur.

« Vous ne m'avez pas écouté suffisamment, je vous ai dit que c'était sur vous que vous deviez tester. Je vais devoir vous punir Monsieur Watson. » Le ton était impérieux, direct, celui du dominant que Sherlock voulait être.

Le blond déglutit lentement « Punissez-moi Professeur. »

« Vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous toucher personnellement en dehors de nos cours pour la semaine à venir. »

« Mais vous, vous le pourrez Monsieur ?»

« Bien entendu, et là sera le châtiment. Vous allez souffrir mon cher. »

Le médecin/élève se releva pour becter les lèvres pulpeuses de son cadet, les mordillant au sang. Sherlock gémit, mais John ne sut dire si ce n'était de plaisir ou de douleur, les deux étant intimement liés chez le détective.

L'ancien capitaine aimant prendre les choses en main obligea son compagnon à se coucher sur la table alors que de ses lèvres il dévorait sa bouche et que de ses mains il le forçait à se frotter contre son intimité.

Ce fut cette fois-ci des gémissements de satisfaction qui franchirent les lèvres de Sherlock et il oublia toute idée de punition et de professeur. Leurs verges se mouvaient en harmonie l'une contre l'autre. John aimait bien les frictions avec son amant, surtout quand il était en public et que subitement le détective se frottait tel un chat en manque d'affection contre lui, lui avouant discrètement son problème physique.

Le détective aimait beaucoup cette alternative à la pénétration qui avait le mérite d'être tout à la fois plus passionnée et plus intime, parce qu'ils pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux, même si souvent il les fermaient de plaisir.

Il arrivait que pendant l'acte, les lèvres se frôlent, se mordent, les yeux se rencontraient quelques instants, les dents s'entrechoquaient. Les torses se collaient, collant de sueur. De surprise John poussa un gémissement quand il sentit les doigts d'ange de son détective se balader près de son nombril.

« Ton ombilic est particulièrement sensible, mon cher élève, mais je vais te toucher ailleurs, si tu es gentil." » Leurs ébats n'étaient pas aussi parfaitement réglés que dans les pornos sans scénarios qui traînaient sur Internet. John n'avait pas un corps parfait, ni même Sherlock avec toutes les petites entailles et cicatrices qui couvraient ses mains, mais ils le faisaient avec amour et en riaient souvent.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et profita les yeux fermés de ce doigté expert que lui seul expérimenté avec plaisir. Sherlock caressa le membre sensible de son amant, son long médius humecté de sa salive, sachant qu'il n'en faudrait que très peu pour faire venir John.

La vue du pauvre John se voilait à force de caresses, et ses dires finirent par devenir gémissement rauques contre l'oreille de son professeur. Il imposa lui-même un rythme, ses hanches basculant d'avant en arrière de façon très érotique, ce qui plaisait au scientifique

Le scientifique en question avait fini par carrément monter sur la table, les cuisses largement écartées de part et d'autres des hanches de son amant, l'embrassant avec passion et force. Le frottement n'allait pas tarder à le faire venir, il le sentait, la jouissance commençait à faire son chemin au creux de son bas-ventre, le réchauffant sans difficulté.

Et comme presque à chaque fois, ce fut le soldat qui céda a l'appel de la jouissance en un cri sonore, malgré les "dégâts" causaient, John continua le toucher sensuellement contre le corps de l'autre. Sherlock avait toujours besoin d'un peu plus de stimulation mais rien de bien long. Il humidifia son pouce, passa sur la veine dont il connaissait l'importance et finit par venir et sombrer dans une torpeur lui laissant le cerveau au repos presque complet.

Étant tombé sur son amant, John en profita pour le serrer dans une étreinte comme il aimait les faire après l'orgasme. Après quelques minutes apaisantes, le détective demanda à John si ce n'était peut-être pas mieux d'aller sur le canapé pour que l'étreinte soit plus confortable.

« Si tu promets de ne pas t'échapper. » Menaça le blond en desserrant les bras

« Pourquoi m'échapperais-je quand je me sens chez moi dans tes bras. »

« Parce que tu ne tiens pas en place » avoua le médecin en quittant ses bras pour se coucher sur le flan sur le canapé.

« Rassure-toi, tu as été suffisamment efficace pour que je veuille dormir cette nuit. »

« Et toi le meilleur professeur de science que je j'ai jamais eu » dit-il en resserrant le brun dans ses bras. Il allait s'endormir quand il grogna : «Le plaid est par terre… »

« Tout ne peut pas être parfait, John. On ne vit pas dans une fiction. » Répondit le détective en attrapant le plaid et l'étalant sur leur deux corps allongés.

« Parle pour toi, tu as quand même inventé ton métier » nota John en calant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'unique détective consultant

« La punition tient toujours si ça te tente. » dit-il dans un rictus avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Tu sauras que la punition ne marche plus avec moi. » murmura le blond à son oreille avant de dormir à son tour.

_XxX  
This is the end , my friends. _


End file.
